


An Annotated Bibliography of Grief

by LabRatsWhore



Series: The Mechanic and the Bionic Technopath [5]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Mech-X4 (TV)
Genre: Books, Character Study, F/M, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, listfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: Selections from the Library of Breana Davenport-Mendel.





	An Annotated Bibliography of Grief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Annotated Bibliography of Loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963566) by [GrayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJay/pseuds/GrayJay). 



> I've been following GrayJay since I first found her knitting Daredevil series 'Idle Hands', which I highly suggest giving a read, and although she posted 'An Annotated Bibliography of Loss' a few months ago, the format of the fic intrigued me, and I did bookmark it to read later, and lately I've had a lot of writer's block, which isn't good when I need to write a Secret Santa fic, and I still want to write the prompts I didn't have time to write during the actual Mech-X4 week, which is kinda problematic when I'm the one who came up with the idea of Mech-X4 Week! Which I'm going to cheat by backdating the works that should have been written and posted during actual Mech-X4 week (shh!).
> 
> Anyways, I felt the bibliography format would be a great way to try and conquer some of my writer's block, as well as practicing my research skills, both for writing purposes and when I eventually go back to finish school after me and my mom get settled in Florida once me move (my mom says we're moving soon and before Christmas but she still doesn't know the exact date (*shrugs*)), especially since we're not moving just down the street, it's going to be a fun 17 1/2+ hour drive with five crying cats, my three rats and my hamster in the backseat.

Bradbury, Ray. _Fahrenheit 451.  
_Paperback, 1980. Badly worn, with several nicks exposing the layers of paper that compromise the cover. There is a message scribbled on the inside cover: _I ‘accidentally’ stole this from my english class after we were done with it last semester, and I thought you might like it. -Marcus._

Brown, Alton. _Good Eats: The Early Years.  
_Hardcover, hardly worn, only a loose spine from use as a cookbook like it was intended. Chase has gifted her all three of the Good Eats cookbooks one year as they both loved the show, her for the cooking and humour, and him for the science, and she was the one with the talent for cooking.

Calvert, Robert. _Centigrade 232.  
_Worn, yellowed page torn out of a book by Marcus that made its way to her. The phase ‘ _anemones of flame and reefs of smoke enchant us so, we'd gladly choke to see the dark so well disguised_ ’ is shakily underlined in purple ballpoint pen.

Davenport, Donald. _How I Built Davenport Industries From the Ground Up and Became A Successful Billionaire.  
_Hardcover, cracked spine from being thrown at a wall at a force that almost rivaled her brother’s super strength. Hollowed out. Inside: medium sized folded zip lock bag containing a pre-rolled blunt, weed, a black zippo lighter, and an empty Lexapro prescription bottle containing several ecstasy pills.

Harper, Seth and Mendel, Leo. _Exploring the Mutative Properties of Primorphous Ooze.  
_Unpublished, loose-leaf bound rough draft of thesis that she found while helping Leo clean out the attic after she found out he was her other dad (and her dad was her mom) and began living with him.

Hill, Eric. _Where’s Spot?  
_Paperback, 1980. Badly worn, with a handful of nicks exposing the inner paper of the spine. Slightly water damaged.

McCreery, Scotty. _Go Big Or Go Home: The Journey Towards the Dream.  
_Hardcover, 2016.

Patel, Aneeta. _Knitty Gritty: Knitting for The Absolute Beginner.  
_Paperback, 2011. Slightly worn, torn spine and dog-eared pages. After mastering crochet thanks to her super smarts, she had looked for a new challenge, and knitting provided just the thing. As much as liked the difference in techniques and the more focus it took to turn out patterns without dropped stitches, in the end she purl-ferred to do more challenging patterns and techniques, such as cables and faire isle, with her trusty set of favorite crochet hooks.

Phelps, Richard. _Basketball For Dummies.  
_Paperback, 2011. Mostly new, worn spine. Bought from a small, used book shop in Bay City after she started dating Mark.

Poijula, Soli and Williams, Mary Beth. _The PTSD Workbook: Simple, Effective Techniques for Overcoming Traumatic Stress Symptoms.  
_Paperback, 2016. Bought to try and help her father, Leo more than just teaching him to crochet (and maybe herself), but hastily shoved in a drawer instead.

Ryan, Mildred Graves. _The Complete Encyclopedia of Stitchery.  
_Spiral bound, 1979. Her first therapist had taken the anxious, panicky and fidgety young teenage girl that was almost like a child and taught her how to crochet to help steady her hands and to provide a safe, easily accessible coping skill. When she retired, she had given Breana her original copy of the book she referenced whenever she had trouble remembering how to do a stitch or got similar stitches confused, as well as two lovingly crocheted baby blankets, a light purple (Breana had always hated pink), and a pale blue, that had sadly gone unused and placed in storage among the other baby things after her twins were stillborn.


End file.
